stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Prometheus
Star Trek: Prometheus is fan fiction series based around the adventures of the crew of the , the prototype of the . Background Star Trek: Prometheus timeline follows the "novel-verse" continuity with aspects of the "Shatnerverse" continuity (with minor revisions & excluding the Captain's trilogy. The revisions most notably include the results of the preserver device in the mirror universe in . In Prometheus, the Preserver device in the mirror universe failed to sever the connection between the two universes) and the "Canon" (television & movies) universe up to but not including the Star Trek reboot movies. In the Star Trek: Prometheus canon following the events in Prime Directive, Starfleet reconsidered its plan to transform the Talin system's gas giant, Talin VIII, into a suitable food source for "The One" and dispatched a battle group which destroyed "The One" as a threat to the galactic ecology and life throughout the galaxy. Following the destruction of "The One", and with the consent of the Talin ambassadors, several dozen nuclear warheads were detonated in the gas giant Talin VIII which was designated as the official homeworld of the "The Many". Central characters The series features several characters, which include: *Captain Logan MacLeod :The half-human, half-Betazoid commanding officer of the ''Prometheus'' *Commander Solen :The Vulcan first officer of the Prometheus *Lieutenant Commander Garavashan ch'Rimosi :The Andorian Chief Tactical Officer of the Prometheus *Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Commander Durgan Morlon :The joined Trill Chief Engineer of the Prometheus *Chief Operations Officer: Lieutenant Gleicy Ruiz :The Chief of Operations on the Prometheus *Lieutenant Jonathan Sulu :A descendant of Hikaru Sulu and Chief Flight Control Officer of the Prometheus *Lieutenant Commander T'Wan :The Vulcan Chief Science Officer of the Prometheus *Doctor (Lieutenant Commander) Atana Ral (later Atana Ral-MacLeod) :The Ktarian Chief Medical Officer of the Prometheus *Lieutenant Commander Tahna Malyik :The Bajoran Counselor of the Prometheus Supporting characters *Lieutenant (J.G.) Erin Denali :A half Betazoid half Human woman who joined the crew as a 4th year cadet on a training cruise in 2379 and was assigned to the Prometheus following her graduation at the request of Captain MacLeod and later promoted from Ensign to Lieutenant junior grade *Ensign D4 Green (a.k.a Dean) :A Nasat who serves in the Prometheus' engineering department *Master Chief Petty Officer Joshua "Chief" Gunn :Commonly known simply as "Chief" and over a century old, the Chief has literally spent decades of his career assigned to the Starfleet Corp of Engineers Special Projects Division. *Tedak :The Prometheus' '' chef as well as unofficial counselor and morale officer. *Celes Tal :A former ''Voyager crew member. *Igmar :The first Phylosian in Starfleet. *ECTH Mark 1 :The prototype for the Emergency Command Holographic Program AK-1 Command and Tactical Subroutine Omega-323 Mark I program. *Centurion Volryn :A Reman refugee turned crew member that was rescued by the crew of the Prometheus. Guest characters Rightful Destiny: *Admiral Alynna Nechayev *Admiral Leonard "Bones" McCoy *Admiral Owen Paris *Captain Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *Captain James T. Kirk *Joseph Kirk (son of James Kirk and Telani of Chal) *Captain Kathryn Janeway *Captain Kira Nerys *Commander Elias Vaughn *Lieutenant Nog *Ensign Thirishar ch'Thane Episodes *Episode 1 - Rightful Destiny (Completed) *Episode 2 - Armageddon (In Production) *Episode 3 - M'Jallan (In Production) Background notes Images of actors are used to simulate the cast of the series. In these photos the characters are portrayed by the following actors: *Logan MacLeod - *Garav Rimosi - *Solen - *Atana Ral - *Jonathan Sulu - *Gleicy Ruiz - Gleicy Santos *T'Wan - *Joshua "Chief" Gunn - *Durgan Morlon - *Korsha - CG Gorn from Star Trek: Enterprise *Celes Tal - *Tarag - *Igmar - Phylosian Agmar from Star Trek: The Animated Series *Tedak - External link *[http://memory-gamma.wikia.com/wiki/Story:Star_Trek:_Prometheus Star Trek: Prometheus official website]